I'm Okay
by FreyReh
Summary: Andy acts like she's okay but Nick, Gail, and Chris know better… Post 4x03 WARNING: Lang


Note: It's been AGES since I've written a Rookie Blue fic! So here it goes!

Title: I'm Okay

Summary: Andy acts like she's okay but Nick, Gail, and Chris know better…

Genre: Humor/Comfort  
Rated: PG-13 (Lang)  
Setting: Post 4x03

Dis: I don't own Rookie Blue

.

.

.

Andy McNally entered the Penny with her head held high acting like everything was fine. Dandy. As her dad would say, she was a McNally, and McNally's never showed weakness. Forcing a smile she bought a pitcher at the bar then turned with it in hand. She froze in her steps when seeing Sam and Marlo together.

"Marlo," she muttered under her breath as she snagged an open table and sat with the stack of cups she'd share with whoever sat with her. "What kind of name is that anyway? A _dumb_ one…"

She huffed as she slid onto the stool then eagerly poured her first beer. She wiped her suddenly damp hands on her jean covered thighs then took her first drink of beer. She told herself she didn't look pathetic sitting in a bar full of her fellow officers ALONE at a table. She almost kissed Chris when he sat on a stool beside her.

"Hey, Andy."

"Hey," she said after swallowing her beer. "How was shift?"

"I was paired with Chloe. Dov was right, that girl does NOT know when to quit talking."

"But you're the friendly one of the group," teased Andy with a smile. "You're supposed like chatty, sunshiny people."

"Maybe, but Christian kept me up last night and Dov wasn't too happy with me this morning either."

"Still thinking about transferring?" asked Andy, the corners of her glossed lips pulling downward as she started playing with the loose ends of her curled hair.

"I still don't know," he admitted with a shrug. Laughter caught their attention and both sets of brown eyes stared as Marlo and Sam seemed to be whispering something to each other. Sam ran his hand down Marlo's back and Andy practically growled as she took another swig of beer.

"You okay?" asked Chris after a while, watching as she dropped her hair and started to play with the hem of her turquoise tank-top instead.

"I'm fine," said Andy as Nick and Gail entered the bar. Gail saw her brother and broke off to speak with him so Nick joined Chris and Andy. Both men were looking comfortable in jeans and plain t-shirts. Chris had a blue one while Nick sported grey. "Hey."

"Hey there, what's with the sad face?" he asked, stretching his tanned arms onto the table.

"Swarek and Cruz," answered Chris.

"Eeh…" Nick made a face while grabbing an empty glass and pouring a drink. "Sorry, Andy."

"Guys! I'm fine," she insisted, hands going up in protest. "Can we just drop it please?"

"Yeah, sure," said Chris, motioning to the dart board. "Want to play a game?"

"Yeah. Loser buys the next pitcher!" challenged Andy.

They each paid two quarters to play and got the darts from behind the bar. They were playing 501 and Andy was third. When it wasn't her turn her gaze would drift to Sam. She missed him. Her heart was hurting because she loved him. She still loved him dammit and he was with another girl! Her hurt transitioned to anger and when it was her turn she pictured Marlo's face on the board. Her darts flew forward like mini rockets and though she was getting good numbers the force had the tips bouncing off the board and skittering to the floor. When she picked up her darts she was winning but the plastic ends of her darts were bent.

"Damn," said Nick, giving a low whistle. "Someone is letting out some frustration tonight."

"What?" asked Andy. "I'm winning aren't I? Focus on your own darts!"

Every smile, caress, and touch she saw had her hands clenching the darts until her knuckles turned white. Every sigh, giggle, and whisper her mind made her pretend to hear had the blood in her veins boiling and ready to blow over. In the end she didn't win but didn't lose either: however, her darts were damaged beyond repair and she flushed with slight embarrassment at the knowing looking Chris and Nick were giving her. Gail joined the table and shots of tequila were soon hitting the table along with the pitcher Nick bought. Andy took the shots like a champ, pounding the table with her fist every time she finished one. Soon, the world was spinning and she was getting dizzy but she loved every second of it. As Gail went to get more drinks a warm hand encircled her bare wrist and she looked up with blinking eyes at the concerned looking Nick.

"Maybe you should give it a rest for a bit, huh? Want some water or something?"

"I'm fine," slurred Andy, almost falling forward onto the table. "More booze!"

"Andy, maybe Nick is right…" started Chris.

"Yer not my mother… Though she did leave me. Everyone leaves Andy… It's…. It's like a game," she said, words slurring together as she ran her hands through her hair. "It's-my-fault… 'm not loveable is all…"

"Screw that and screw everyone who has ever left you," said Gail as she plopped down the tray of shots she just acquired. She raised her voice loud enough for Sam to hear. "Fuck Sam, and Luke, and all them bitches!"

"Yeah!" said Andy, perking up. "Fuck 'em all! Bitches suck!"

"WOO!" cheered Gail.

.

.

.

**Twenty Minutes Later…**

"I don't feel so good," said Andy, hands pulling back strands of hair as she forced her eyes open wide in hopes of helping her impaired vision. "Buh…" She let out a burp then winced at the smell that wafted up to her nose. "Bad tequila!"

"C'mon," said Chris, standing up. "Let's find you a cab."

"Yeah we should go, too," said Nick, hauling Gail up off her stool.

"Wusses, all of ya!" shouted Gail as she stumbled out the door, Nick keeping his arm banded around her waist so she didn't fall to the ground.

The four cops made it out onto the street, the cool night air sobering them up slightly. Nick and Chris acted like crutches for Andy and Gail as they started walking. Keeping their eyes peeled for taxis they did their best to walk it off but Andy was soon hunched over by a mailbox, heaving.

"Ewwww Andy! Don't puke!" said Gail, wrinkling her nose as Chris rubbed Andy's back.

An all too familiar silver pick-up pulled up beside them and Detective Swarek poked his head out. His concerned brown eyes focused in on Andy and all three of her friends saw then and there that he still cared for her. That just pissed them off more considering that instead of acting on his feelings he was with Marlo.

"You okay over here?" he asked.

"We're fine," insisted Gail bitingly as she wobbled over to her friend, pulling back her hair.

"Need a ride? I can-"

"No disrespect, SIR, but I think you've done enough," said Chris. "Take care of your girlfriend in there. We got Andy."

Sam looked like he wanted to say more or do more but a murmured response from inside the cab of his truck had him ducking back in. The group of friends didn't rest until the taillights of Swarek's truck were no longer visible. They sat Andy down on the curb and suddenly the brunette was bawling. Chris and Gail were sitting on each side of her and instantly wrapped their arms around their sad friend.

"I… I'm n-not okay," sobbed Andy, rubbing her eyes, mascara smudging.

"Men suck," said Gail, rubbing her hand up and down Andy's back comfortingly as a pout fixated itself on her face.

"Hey!" protested Nick, who was squatting in front of Andy and holding both of her hands.

"_Most_ men," corrected Gail. "I'm so sorry Andy that _most_ men suck."

"Me, too," said Chris, resting his chin atop his friend's head.

"I'm going to die alone…" whimpered Andy.

"No you won't," all three said at once.

"No… You're right…. I'll have cats!"

A taxi drove by, but they paid no mind to it. The air suddenly smelt damp and the wind started to pick up a bit. No one moved as drops of rain started to fall from the sky onto the quartet of cops.

"You'll have us," said Chris. "Always."

"We'll find you a hot man that has his head on straight," said Gail.

"I'm done with men!" huffed Andy, looking up at the sky as lightning lit up the city of Toronto. She pointed upward as thunder sounded in the distance. She blinked as raindrops did their best to land inside her eyes. "You hear me?! Done!"

"A woman?" asked Nick teasingly.

"UGH!" Gail shoved him away, making him land on his ass on the street.

"Hey!" He quickly got up, dusting off the seat of his pants. "I was just joking!"

There was no warning as it started to downpour. The women gave a startled squeak each but were soon laughing. They pulled off their flip-flops and sandals and started running through the rain, the men following them. What had been a dower moment had transitioned into something fun. Electric. They splashed in the puddles like they were kids again before finding shelter inside a taxi. Nick and Gail were dropped off first and Chris ignored Andy's protests and made her come home with him. Denise was more than understanding and offered Andy clothes to sleep in. Dov stumbled in shortly after Andy settled on the couch to watch a late night movie and after getting the run down from Chris he took his role as friend head on and plopped down next to Andy.

As Dov dozed beside her and the tequila's effects were making it almost unbearable to stay awake, Andy realized something. No, she might not have a man in her life, but she had great friends. Friends who she could laugh and cry with and play darts or run in the rain with and Andy knew she was lucky. Super lucky. Screw Sam, and Marlo, and everyone else that was making her life hell at the moment.

She was Andy friggen' McNally. And nothing, NOTHING, would ever bring her down.

.

.

.

END.


End file.
